


We Keep This Secret In Our Blood

by nightdaydreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Brother/Sister Incest, Content approved by SCAR, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Incest, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Imbalance, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdaydreams/pseuds/nightdaydreams
Summary: An older brother grooms his much younger sister as they grow up together, and they experiment sexually whenever their parents aren’t around. As time goes on, their relationship takes a dark turn when the brother becomes more and more possessive of the sibling he loves just a little too much.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Sin Corps





	We Keep This Secret In Our Blood

Eleven-year-old Finn was standing amongst the four guests his parents were talking with in the kitchen, trying to enter the conversation but being talked over the whole time. He rolled his eyes, looking out at the backdoor and seeing all of the other adults at the barbecue having fun and chatting, wondering why adults always seemed to ignore him. His mom turned her head toward his five-year-old little sister, Lucille, who was busy in the living room playing with her legos. 

“Why don’t you go play with your sister? She looks lonely,” she said, nudging her son. Finn sighed and went over to Lucille and away from the adults. His curly hair fell into his eyesight as he kneeled down in front of her, staring at the legos his sister was so focused on. Then he glanced up into her eyes. 

“Can I help?” he asked, grabbing a lego that was laying on the floor beside her knee, but she ripped it out of his hand and slapped it onto another lego. 

“I don’t need help! I can do it all by myself!” she assured him. Finn exhaled out of his nose and looked behind him, seeing that the adults were too busy talking up a storm to notice them. Finn looked back at Lucille and leaned in closer to her.

“Do you wanna go to my room, Lucy? I have much better toys in there,” Finn promised. Lucille gasped and dropped her legos.

“Finn-y’s room, Finn-y’s room!” Lucille exclaimed, standing up and jumping up and down in her excitement. Finn started to stand up too, looking behind him to see if the adults heard that. Seeing as they didn’t spare them a glance and were still loudly talking amongst themselves, Finn stood up.

“Here, Lucy, hold my hand and we’ll go to my room, okay?” Finn said, and Lucille nodded and grabbed a hold of his hand as Finn led her through the hallway to his room. 

“Yaaaay, Finn-y’s room!” Lucille said, immediately letting go of Finn’s hand and running to the mini shelf with DVDs beside his bed. Finn closed the door behind them as Lucille looked at all his movies. She pulled one out and gasped, running to Finn to shove it in his face. “Can we watch this one, Finn-y!? Pleeeease!”

Finn took the movie from her hands and looked back at her. “The Incredibles?” 

Lucille nodded excitedly as Finn went to pop the DVD into his VCR. He grabbed his remote control and sat on the end of his bed, and as he was fast-forwarding through all the commercials, his sister was looking through his tub of toys in his closet. “Coooool,” she said, pulling out a lego pirate ship and a bunch of different lego men. Finn looked over to her and quickly pressed ‘play’ on the DVD menu, set the remote down on the bed, and went over and sat down beside her as she started putting the lego men on the ship. 

Finn made one of the lego men walk onto the ship and then drove the ship across the carpet over to her so that she could play with it more. Just then their mom opened the door and they both turned back, Finn’s heart beating in his chest.

“I brought you two some coca-cola! One of our neighbors brought some over! Wasn’t that nice of them?” she said, handing the two of them their own coke cans. 

“Thanks, mom,” Finn replied.

Lucille fidgeted with the tab, trying to get it open, not long before Finn opened it for her and handed it back to her. 

“Thank you, Finn-y!” she said, slurping the coke out of her can. 

“You two must be having a lot of fun playing! Oh, and you’re watching The Incredibles!” their mom commented. Finn scratched the back of his head. “Well, you two have your fun! I’m gonna go talk to Linda and her husband, they just dropped by for the barbecue.” 

She left the room, shutting the door behind herself. Finn sighed in relief, opening his can of coke and taking a sip. He watched his sister drive the ship around with all the lego men on board until his eyes got tired. Then he looked at her. “Hey, Lucy,” he said. Lucille looked up at him. “Let’s watch The Incredibles on my bed for a while.” 

“Okay!” Lucille agreed, standing up and dropping the ship. They both walked over to his bed and sat down.

Finn swallowed, looking up at the door and making sure it was closed before he grabbed his little sister and put her on his lap, and then he exhaled a long, slow breath out of his nose. Her eyes were glued to the TV and he was furrowing his eyebrows to focus on the screen. He quickly glanced at his thigh, then back at the door again, and bit on his lip before he started bouncing his right leg up and down, quickening the pace and maintaining it. His sister didn’t seem to mind, giggling a bit as it felt like a bouncy ride to her.

He could feel her butt going up and down and hitting between his legs, and he bit hard on his lip, hugging his little sister tightly. He glanced at the door again and listened in for any footsteps. He let out a shaky breath as he bounced his leg harder, allowing his sister to hit his sweet spot with more force. Whatever scene was playing on the TV was making his sister laugh hysterically, but his eyes were going blurry as they rolled back into his head and he couldn’t even tell what was going on anymore. 

Her weight felt so powerful on his crotch as he bounced her up and down that his head fell back, and he hugged his sister even tighter than before. He forced himself to lift his head back up and kissed her on the cheek. “Love you, little sis,” he said, accidentally letting out a little moan at the end.

The door opened again and Finn looked up, his face going completely red at the sight of their mother, who smiled at them. “Aww, you two are so cute,” she said. “Sorry, I can’t help myself! I just came in to check on you guys.”

“W-We’re fine, mom,” Finn said, moving a single hair that had landed on his forehead out of his face. “Just watching the movie.”

Their mom gave them another smile. “Well, if you guys get hungry, Mrs. Johnson came with some cookies. They’re sitting on the table right now, and she said they’re free for anyone to grab!” 

She closed the door again and Lucille quickly turned to look at her brother, who was frozen still, his face still completely red. “Finn-y, can we get cookies!?”

Finn let out a breath, clearing his throat before saying, “Uh... sure, yeah, we can get cookies.”

“Yay!” Lucille exclaimed, jumping off of his lap, and Finn quickly paused their movie before following her out of his room and into the dining room. She squealed and grabbed a cookie out of a tubberware container sitting on the table, using two hands to eat it as it was so big for her tiny mouth. Finn sat on a chair beside her at the table with his face in his hands in shame. She chewed on her cookie until she noticed Finn looking strange.

“Finn-y? What’s wrong?” she asked, getting up out of her chair and standing beside him, petting his arm in an attempt to comfort him. Finn set his hands on the table and turned to her, a look of dismay on his face.

“Oh! No, nothing, it’s nothing, Lucy! Sorry, I’m just... it’s getting late, I think I’m gonna go to bed early,” Finn said, getting up out of his chair and heading to his room, his face still pink.

“But what about the movie!?” Lucille exclaimed. 

“W-We’ll finish it tomorrow, okay?” Finn said, forcing a smile at his little sister. “We’ll have loads of fun just like today.”

“Okay!” Lucille said, sitting back down in her chair and finishing the rest of her cookie. 

~

Finn would always have Lucille sit on his lap at any chance he got alone with her, and she didn’t have a clue what he was doing. And about six months later, he started to sneak into her room at night too.

He would wait until he could hear snoring coming from their parents’ room, then he would tiptoe across the hallway into Lucille’s room, where she was usually either half-asleep or didn’t want to sleep at all.

The first night he went into her room, she was sat up in her bed and playing with her teddy bear because she wasn’t tired enough to fall asleep. She heard her brother crack open the door and come in, and he quietly closed it behind himself. “Finn-y?” 

“Shhh,” Finn said, holding a finger up to his lips as he tiptoed over to her bed and got in the covers beside her. 

Lucille continued to play with her stuffed bear. “I don’t wanna sleep! Mr. Cuddlybear wanted to play, so I got him out of my bin.” 

Finn cleared his throat as quietly as he could. “Well, mom and dad want you to go to sleep ‘cause you have school in the morning,” he said. 

“But I’m not tired!” Lucille exclaimed. Finn tried to shush her again so that she wouldn’t wake their parents.

“Don’t be so loud, okay? Here,” he said, taking her stuffed bear out of her hands.

“Hey, give it ba-“

“Shhh!” Finn said again, holding the bear out of her reach. “Mr. Cuddlybear and I are gonna help you get to sleep, okay?” 

Lucille retracted her hands onto her chest and nodded. “Okay,” she said quietly. Finn turned onto his side and took one of the stuffed bear’s paws and made his way to his sister’s crotch, swallowing as he did so. “This’ll feel really good, okay? Just relax into it, okay?”

“Okay,” Lucille agreed, and Finn began to slowly rub on her crotch in circles with the stuffed bear paw, hearing Lucille’s breath hitch.

Finn swallowed, staring into his sister’s eyes. “That feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Mhm,” she said, thinking mindlessly that it was just like any massage. Finn continued to rub in circles, smaller ones and bigger ones, and, feeling her small crotch begin to pulse, he got butterflies in his stomach.

He leaned closer to her and stared into her eyes more. “Now, close your eyes and try to fall asleep for me, okay?” he said, and she closed them. He started to rub her crotch with his own fingers instead of the stuffed bear paw, and his breath caught in his throat at the feeling of her. He started rubbing up and down rather than in circles and he could hear her sigh through her nose.

After a while, he heard Lucille start to snore, and he realized she really was asleep. He stopped playing with her and plopped down on his back, looking up at her ceiling and reaching into his own pants to masturbate. When he was finished, he got up out of her bed as quietly as possible and went back to his own room for the night.

~

When Finn was twelve years old, and Lucille was six (almost seven), they were watching the movie Cars in his room while his parents were cooking dinner, and Finn had Lucille on his lap again, though he wasn’t bouncing her this time - instead, he was rubbing her crotch, and she was enjoying it. The door was locked this time, so he wasn’t worried about his parents coming in and seeing them.

Sometimes Lucille would come in his room just to ask him to “massage her” as she said, and he’d always oblige. The was one of those days.

Though this time, he wanted to do something new he learned online. “Lucy, let me try something,” he said, and she replied with an “okay.” He slid off her shorts and put his finger on her vagina, first enjoying the wet and gooey feeling of it before sliding his index finger up there slowly. At first she wriggled uncomfortably until he curled his finger like a hook over and over again, and she responded to it, trying to move up and down on his finger. 

“That feels good, Finn-y, do it more!” she said. He decided to slip in another finger, to which she wriggled at again, but he kept hooking his fingers until she started to bounce on them again. 

“You really like it when I do this, don’t you?” Finn asked, beginning to rub his own crotch. 

“Yeah! It feels good, Finn-y!” she said. Just then, he froze as he heard their mother call, “dinner time!” from the kitchen. He slowly pulled out of his sister and pulled up her pants as fast as he could. 

He turned her around to face him. “Lucy, remember what I told you? We can’t tell mom and dad about the massages, okay?” 

Lucille nodded. Finn got up from the bed and they both walked out to the dining room for dinner, Finn making sure to pause their movie first.

~

For the first time ever, Finn and Lucille’s parents were allowing Finn to babysit Lucille instead of hiring a babysitter like they usually did. Finn was fourteen now while Lucille was only eight (nearly nine), so she still needed someone to watch over her while their parents went out for their anniversary. 

“Now, Finn, you take care of your sister, okay? Watch a movie or play with toys, but let her pick the movie or pick what you play with, alright? And make sure she’s in bed by 10, got it?” their mom said to Finn.

“Yes, mom, I got it,” Finn replied, biting his inner cheek.

“Good,” their mom said, and she leaned over to kiss both of her kids on their foreheads. “You two be good, now. Behave yourselves!” 

“We will!” Lucille promised. “Happy anniversary, mommy and daddy!”

Their parents smiled at her before leaving and locking the door behind themselves. Lucille turned to her brother, who was now standing a whole foot and a half taller than her. “What’s for dinner, Finn-y?” 

“Um...” Finn scratched the back of his head and made his way to the kitchen, opening random cabinets and looking for things to make his sister. He pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup. “What about this?” he asked, holding it in front of his sister, who smiled wide.

“Yeah! Chicken noodle soup! I love chicken noodle soup!” she exclaimed. Finn took their can opener out of a drawer and opened it up, grabbing a bowl out of a cabinet and dumping the soup inside, then he put it in the microwave for about a minute and a half. 

He leaned in front of his sister, his hands on his knees. “Do you want to watch TV?”

“Yeah! I wanna watch Spongebob!” she said, running over to the couch and plopping down on her butt in front of the TV. Finn followed after her and sat beside her, grabbing the remote control off the arm of the couch. “Well, let’s see if it’s on,” he said, flipping on the TV and browsing the channels for Nickelodeon. “Oh, hey, lucky you! Spongebob is on.”

“Yay!” Lucille squealed. The microwave beeped, so Finn got up to check on his sister’s soup. Feeling that it was hot, he grabbed it out of the microwave with his hand wrapped in a cloth that was hanging on the oven. He handed it to his sister with a spoon, telling her, “careful, it’s hot” before sitting back down beside her. He leaned back as she was sitting forward, spooning her soup into her mouth with her attention focused on the television. He kept glancing at her back, chewing on his lip and fixing his pants every so often. 

After she finished eating her soup, he offered to take it back to the kitchen and she handed it to him. He put it in the sink and ran water in the bowl before going back to sit with his sister. The credits to the Spongebob episode were already rolling, so he decided to turn the TV off with the remote and set it back beside him on the arm of the chair. “Hey!” she yelled, trying to reach over him for it, but he caught her arms and tried to lightly push her back. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” he said. “It’s okay, Spongebob is over. Lucy, mom and dad aren’t home for another hour at least, and I wanna try something. Please?” 

Lucille saw the pleading look in her brother’s eyes and huffed, crossing her arms dramatically. “Fine! What?”

Finn could feel his junk getting harder underneath his pants as he lightly pushed his little sister onto her back and started to crawl over Lucille, gazing into her eyes as he hovered over her. Lucille furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking up at her teenaged brother. “We’re gonna do something really special tonight, Lucy, okay? You’re gonna like it a lot, trust me. Just relax, alright?” 

Lucille nodded, and Finn started to pull his little sister’s pajama pants off of her, setting them behind him before rubbing her clitoris hood in small circles to get her wet. She closed her eyes and smiled, cooing at the ‘massage’ her brother always gave her. “Is that good?” he asked her, and she nodded. He took that as a sign to slip a finger into her tight hole, winding her up even more. He could feel her getting wet around his finger as she clenched around it. Slipping another finger in, he could hear his sister moaning underneath him, and his dick twitched at the sound.

He added a third finger to open her up more, pumping in and out and feeling her toes curl against his legs. He closed his eyes, his head falling down as the urge to unzip his pants started to get ahold of him, his dick throbbing and pulsing against them. “Agh,” he moaned, his other hand gripping the fabric of the couch as he fought the powerful impulse. 

“What’s wrong, Finn-y?” Lucille asked her brother, looking up at him with curious eyes. Finn forced his eyes open to stare back at her, then he gently pulled his fingers out of her, placing his hand beside her head so that he could hold himself up above her better. 

He started to breathe heavily, shaking before he slowly opened his eyes wide, leaning in close to her. “Do you want to have sex?” he whispered carefully.

He stared into her eyes to see her reaction, and he could tell she looked fearful. “It won’t hurt, I promise,” he whispered, but her eyes were still wide as saucers. 

“Isn’t that... how babies are made?” she asked, whispering after “babies.” Finn couldn’t help but giggle softly at that.

“You’re only eight, Lucy, you can’t get pregnant,” he explained, kissing her on the cheek. “You haven’t even had your first period yet.” 

Lucille audibly sighed in relief, but she still had a look of apprehension on her face, so Finn said, “it’ll feel good, just trust me. Teenagers go crazy over it.” 

Lucille furrowed her eyebrows, puffing out her chest slightly, like she felt like she was much older for doing this with her brother. “Okay,” she said. Finn started to play with the zipper of his jeans in his fingers before unzipping them, and he pulled out his dick, Lucille eyeing it and swallowing as he held it up to her hole before gently sliding into her. She gasped, and he began to pump in and out slightly to open her up more.

Lucille bit her lip as he upped his pace a bit, Finn already beginning to sweat on his forehead and pant from the feeling of her warmth around his dick. She didn’t know what to do with her hands and arms, so they just laid flat on the couch like a stickman, and she looked kind of silly, Finn thought, but that was her. His curly hair bounced around as he started to shove his dick in and out harder, and Lucille yelped as he did so. “That hurts, Finn-y,” she said, but he was panting and was too caught up in the act to pay attention to her, and he just gripped her shoulders tightly and pumped in more and more.

She started to whimper and whine in pain and finally yelled, “Stop it, Finn-y, it hurts!” Only he had just came in under a minute. He fell on top of her and she let out an “oof”, and she tried to shove the weight of him off of her. He scrambled off and sat up a bit, and he noticed the cum starting to drip out of her hole, immediately entering panic mode. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he said, running to the kitchen to get paper towels before it spilled onto the couch. He came back and wiped her crotch with three paper towels that he had mindlessly grabbed, until he noticed a droplet had already gotten onto the couch. He wiped it quickly with the paper towel, but the spot still looked wet. “Damn it,” he said, scrunching up the paper towel in his hand and groaning as he went to throw it away in the trash can in the kitchen. He ripped off another paper towel to wipe his dick quickly before throwing that away too, and then he zipped his pants back up.

Lucille stayed flat on her back, afraid to move a muscle in case any more of that “weird liquid” spilled out. “What is that stuff?” she asked when Finn came back over. Finn slowly crawled back over her to hover over her again. He could feel his heart beating in his chest from the adrenaline he had gotten from having sex for the first time.

“It’s cum,” he explained, placing two fingers under her chin and lifting it to kiss her on the lips. He could feel her lips coiling into a sneer in disgust at her brother kissing her, and he smiled, lifting his head ever so slightly to detach their lips. “Come on, I’m your brother. We’re supposed to kiss and hug,” he said, and she was only a little more reciprocating to his kiss this time, but still fighting the urge to retract from him.

He nipped at her bottom lip, their lips all wet and warm together as he kissed her all over her lips, gripping the collar of her shirt and pulling her lips harder onto his. He could feel her heart beating in her chest on his. He rested his elbow on the couch behind her and grabbed the back of her neck, cupping her cheek with his other hand and sucking on her bottom lip. 

Lucille still had no clue what to do with her hands or anything, so she just kind of hugged his back. Suddenly, he jerked away and dropped her on the couch at the sound of keys jingling outside the door. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was 9:55 PM. “Shit, mom and dad wanted me to have you in bed by 10,” he said, quickly lifting his sister up in his arms and holding her up as he stood from the couch.

Just then, the door opened and their parents came in. “Oh, Finn! You’re such a great big brother,” their mom said, fluffing his curly hair after hanging her coat up in the closet. “I’m sure she’s super tired now, isn’t she? Did you guys have fun?”

Finn swallowed. “Um, yeah, we did,” he said, lifting her up again as she was starting to slip out of his arms.

“Awesome!” their mom exclaimed. “What did you two do together?”

“Um...” Finn glanced sideways, trying to remember all that happened before they made love on the couch. “We, um... well, we made some soup and we watched Spongebob on the couch and then she, uh... she fell asleep.”

Their mom smiled at him, ruffling his hair again. “Well, that must have been fun. Go on and put her to bed now, okay? She has school tomorrow you know.” 

“Alright, mom,” Finn replied, walking down the hallway to his sister’s room. When he made it to her dark room, he closed the door and turned on the lamp on her nightstand and laid her in her bed. “Are you asleep, Lucy?” he whispered. Lucille rolled over onto her side and didn’t say anything, and she grabbed onto her pillow, soft snores escaping her. Finn sighed, clicking her lamp off. He stood, watching her sleep in the dark room for a few minutes before leaving and going to his own room.

And from then on, every time their parents left them home alone, they would do it.

~

“Oh my god, Lucille, I just can’t believe he asked you out! I-“ 

“Shhh!” Lucille shushed her friend, giggling while her friend quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in Lucille’s kitchen and bit into it. 

“Okay, well, I gotta go home, so text me about it later, okay?” her friend said before opening the door to leave Lucille’s house.

“I will, Marissa,” Lucille said, rolling her eyes playfully, and Marissa closed the door behind her. 

A now 12-year-old Lucille leaned back against the door and looked up at the ceiling, and she let out the biggest squeal that she had been holding back. She grabbed her backpack off of the floor and ran up the stairs to go straight to her room to text her friend, but then-

“Lucy.”

She jumped. 

Her almost-17-year-old brother, Finn, was leaning against the doorframe of his room, staring his sister down. He was sweaty from the summer heat and was wearing a black tank top, and strands of his curly hair fell on his forehead. She cleared her throat. “I-I thought you were at the mall with Derek and Lance.”

Finn rested his elbow on the doorframe above his head, moving some hair out of his eyes and then resting his arm in the air in front of him. “Yeah, well, they cancelled their plans,” he explained. She stood there like a deer in the headlights as he continued to stare at her, and he tilted his head. “Who’s the boy?”

Lucille’s heart was beating out of her chest. “Um... I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, looking down at the floor and scratching the back of her head.

“Nice try,” Finn said, grabbing Lucille and holding her up in his arms, and he closed his bedroom door with his foot behind him. She accidentally dropped her backpack on his bedroom floor before he stumbled over to his bed and threw her on her back. 

“Finn, what the hell!?” she screamed in his face. He quickly unzipped his pants and took her pants off, and he pinned her arms down. 

“What’s his name, Lucy? Who asked you out?” he kept asking, slipping his dick inside of her. 

“Er, ugh,” she muttered as he pumped in and out, trying to get her wet. “Why won’t you let me go out with him!? You get to have girlfriends but any time a boy so much as looks at me, you freak out!”

Finn’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked scary to Lucille, and he started thrusting even harder into her, making her groan and mutter as he wasn’t as gentle as he usually was. “You’re too young to be going out with boys,” he explained, tightening his hold on her arms when she tried to escape again.

“Ugh, ugh, ugh,” she said with every thrust into her, and she closed her eyes tight so as not to look in her brother’s eyes. “But clearly I’m not too young to do things with you, right!?”

He tightened his grip again and thrust into her as hard as he could, and she let out a gasp. “You and I are different,” he said. She was finally starting to get wet from the thrusting, which made it a lot easier for him, but she was still doing everything to escape from him. She wouldn’t be able to match his strength though, as he was much older than her. “The boys at your school will hurt you.”

Lucille whimpered as she tried to use all her strength to get out of her brother’s grip, but it was no use. “Like you’re doing to me now!?”

Finn let out a groan from how good her tight hole felt around his dick. “This, augh, is how they will treat you, Lucy, except worse,” he explained, already panting and out of breath. “I’m just trying to teach you a lesson.”

She struggled in his grip again, wiggling her body to get away, but he just pressed her arms down harder into the bed. “You can’t control me anymore! I’m going out with Mason tomorrow whether you like it or not!”

She gasped as he stopped thrusting for a moment, then he smiled. “Mason, huh?” he said, then continued to thrust into her, much faster than before to make the lesson known to her, and she bit her lip. “Well, I’ll just tell mom that I’ll be picking you up from school every day so that she doesn’t have to, then you’ll never get a chance to go out with any boys after school. How’s that sound?”

She suddenly stopped struggling against him, looking him dead in the eyes. “I’ll tell mom everything you’ve done to me.”

He stopped thrusting again, matching her stare. “What about all those pictures? The tapes? I have them hidden where no one can find them. I have someone who can release them to your whole school in my absence,” he said. 

Tears started to form in Lucille’s eyes as he continued his thrusting. She gasped, unable to keep her sobs in check. “Is that- Is that why you made those- those tapes?” she murmured. 

He was so close to cumming, and he thrusted harder into her to the point where her tears were streaking her cheeks. “Blackmail isn’t exactly- what I had- in mind,” he said, punctuating the words with his thrusts. “I never wanted- it to get- to this point- but you’ve left- me no- choice.” 

He pulled out suddenly and came all over his sister’s stomach, as he’s had to do ever since she hit puberty. “You’re a monster,” Lucille said.

He let go of her arms and cleaned himself with a tissue from his nightstand, sitting up and zipping his pants as she just laid there, staring at him in disbelief. He finally looked at her. “I hope you learned this is just what all those boys want with you,” he said, watching her as she sobbed quietly and stared into his eyes. “I didn’t want to hurt you, Lucy. I was just teaching you a lesson.”

Lucille just wouldn’t stop crying, and suddenly Finn’s head turned toward his bedroom door when he heard their mom’s car pull into the driveway. He looked back at Lucille, giving her one last stern stare. “Go on,” he said, giving her a hard few pats on the leg. “Go clean yourself up before mom comes in.”

She sniffled as she rose from his bed, lifting up her pants as she made her way to the bathroom. He sighed, falling back on his bed. He truly never thought he’d have to use threats against her. He hoped that she would just simply understand why she wasn’t allowed to be with any boys. Sure, maybe he was just jealous. Maybe he wanted her all to himself. 

Or maybe he was just being a good brother, looking out for his sister. Yeah, that was it.

He could hear his sister crying in the bathroom all the way from his room. A feeling of guilt washed over him that soon dissipated when he heard the door downstairs open. “I’m home!” their mom yelled. “Can somebody help me bring the groceries in!?” 

Finn sighed and stood up from his bed to meet her downstairs, giving his sister the time she needed to calm down. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work! Do you think that I should continue this or leave it as a standalone? Thoughts are appreciated in the comments!
> 
> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
